There are many different educational tools that are utilized by teaching professionals to illustrate and allow for easier understanding and development of learning for a student. Chalkboards have been used for decades to illustrate visual characteristics to a student to help them visualize and understand information presented by an instructor. The chalkboard required a piece of chalk of light color against a chalkboard of darker color to illustrate some written information to the student. The problem with the chalkboard was that chalk was sometimes to light or did not properly illustrate correctly to the student. Additionally, chalk is dirty and caused secondary particulate when used. Additionally, chalkboards are typically very dark in color to contrast the chalk being used and therefore were typically difficult to see.
A whiteboard, or dry-erase board was subsequently developed and is one of these common writing devices used in educational environments to illustrate and help educate students using visual ques. Most of these dry-erase boards have a glossy surface, most commonly colored white, where markings can be made. Whiteboards operate analogously to chalkboards in that they allow markings to temporarily adhere to the surface of the board. These markings are removed more easily than if one were to use a chalkboard. Whiteboards have become very popular in offices, meeting rooms and particularly classroom settings.
However, unlike chalkboards and the need for chalk to make markings on the board, the dry-erase board allows for the use of easier erasable marker to be utilized to make marks on the board. This use of an erasable, non-permanent marker allows the user to make frequent changes and alterations to the written form without the hassle of chalky residue normally accompanying chalkboards. Whiteboards are normally constructed using different materials including porcelain enameled steel and standard melamin.
However, one common problem with prior art whiteboards, is that there are essentially only two types. The permanently affixed whiteboard that acts as a replacement to the chalkboard, but is limited to only that functionality, and cannot be utilized for any other function. Additionally, a portable whiteboard having a plurality of feet may be utilized whereby the whiteboard may be replaced and moved to new locations as needed by the user. This type of whiteboard would require a smaller board, as it would be difficult to move an entire large whiteboard structure. Additionally, another problem with this removable whiteboard is that they are cumbersome to set up and remove when not being utilized. Additionally, even if the whiteboard is movable from one location to another, they are typically very difficult to keep clean because of their inherent color: white. It is easy to build up dust and other residue on the whiteboard requiring it to be frequently cleaned. Additionally, when moved from one location to another, it is common for the board to get bumped, scratched and/or otherwise damaged during transit.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved whiteboard and/or chalkboard covering apparatus. Additionally, a need exists for an improved interactive learning device cover that protects the apparatus against scratching, bumping and other damages during transit from one location to another.